I'm home
by chickentikka99
Summary: Maddie is Elena Gilberts twin sister who was seperated by birth. She has come back to look for answers. What will happen when her and her boyfriend 'Sam' get roped into the Mystic Falls Drama...Takes place after jennas funeral but before Elenas birthday!
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know what was going to happen from now on. All she knew was that she was going back to Mystic Falls. The town seemed so far away yet it still held the best 9 years of her life. She had moved out of Mystic Falls when she was 9, and lived in England for 8 years. Maddie knew that the women she had been living with wasn't her mother. Sarah seemed so kind yet something inside of Maddie told her that if she wanted to know who her biological family were, she would have to return to Mystic Falls.  
Right now Maddie was inside a stunning, aqua blue sports car; the wind wirling her hair all around as the car speed down the highway. The 17 year old looked at the driver and smiled. The only person who had agreed to take her 'home' was her boyfriend- Sam. The two were unconditionly in-love and nothing could ever break them apart. The two had met at school when they were 13. Sam says that it was love at first sight for him, but for Maddie, she knew that he was the one. Sam had a traditional English accent wich- Maddie had to admit- was adorable. Sam agreed that if he was to take her to Mystic Falls, she had to let him live with her and go to school with her. Maddie knew that high school would be challenging since she had already left Secondry School. Maddie was the twin of Elena Gilbert, but they were seperated at birth. Maddie had seen a photo of Elena and she thought that the brunette was beautiful. The only differences were that Maddie had bright red hair that curled up naturally and she had striking blue eyes. The song 'We are young' by Fun was blasting in the car as it passed the sign to Mystic Falls. A sudden tingle went down her spine and Maddie shivered making Sam chuckle. The two exchanged a look as they saw the sun glitter on the sidewalks.

"You ready?" Sam asked looking at his girlfriend, she looked straight ahead and smiled.

"I was born ready." she said when the car rounded the corner to the Gilbert house. Maddie started to get nervous as she got out the car. There, right infront of her, was the house that her family lived in. The family that she had never knew. Sam walked around the other side of the car to stand next to the red-head. Their hands inter-locked while they walked over to the white house. As far as Maddie could see was that the house must be picture perfect on the inside because it was on the outside. She walked up to the door and ran the bell. As soon as she ran it a boy came and opened the door. He had short, dark, brown hair and brown hair. He was the same height as Maddie and he looked confused as Maddie stood their, studdying him. Sam nudged her and she immediatley snapped out of it, and smiled. The boy looked more confused than ever.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked looking at the two strangers infront of him. He didn't know who these two people were but the red-head looked very familiar. He shook his head slightly and eyed the two.

"Erm, Jenna Sommers here?" Maddie asked and she saw the boys face fall, a single tear escaped his eye and Maddie looked at him confused. What had happened to her?

"I'm sorry she passed away, her funeral was last week. All of her buisness and stuff like that goes to Alaric Saltzman. Sorry I couldn't help." the boy shut the door and Sam looked down at Maddie, what he saw on her face was something heart breaking.  
Maddie forced herself not to cry as she was out in the open were anyone could be watching.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her towards his car. Maddie nodded and climbed into the passenger seat, buckling it. The car started and sped off down the road. Sam had some relatives in Mystic Falls and they were happy to let him and Maddie stay there until they could figure something out. About 10 minutes later they pulled up at a gigantic, house that looked like it should be in a magazine. Maddie was completely blown away for a few moments as she looked at the house. She walked over to Sam and they walked up to the house together. Sam hadn't seen his aunt and uncle in over 5 years. I wonder if they'll recognize me?, he thought to himself as Maddie knocked on the pearly white door. They waited a few moments when another boy with dark hair and abs to die for answered the door. He was very sweaty, probably just worked out and he had no shirt on. Sam smiled at him and was about to introduce him when they heard a female voice chime from the grand hallway. The boy moved so that the lady could see who it was. Once the women saw Sam standing there she smiled and hugged him.

"Mom, what are you doing?" the boy asked when Sam returned the hug. Maddie chuckeled at the boys clueless expression.  
The women turned around to face her son.

"Tyler, remember my sister who lives in England?" the boy named 'Tyler' nodded. " Well this is her son, Sam. He will be staying with us for a while." she explained to the boy as he nodded and looked at Maddie.

"Well then who is that?" he asked looking at her. It was then that the women finally noticed the stunning red-head standing next to her nephew. She smiled and said.

"Well then, you must be Maddie." she said and Maddie nodded returningthe hug that the women gave her. Maddie knew that she was going to get along with her. Sam hugged Maddie and then looked at his aunt.

"Well I would just like to thank you for letting me and Maddie stay hear Aunt Carol." Sam said as Carol gestured them to come in.  
Carol nodded in response while Tyler scoffed, he was obviously not happy to be sharing a house with them. They soon got settled in and everyone were on the couch talking about family.

"So, Maddie, why don't you tell us about your family?" Carol asked smiling at her. Maddie immediately froze, she didn't want to tell anyone about why she was here. So she just lied.

"Well, my dad ran when he found out that my mom was pregnant, and its just been me and my mom for 17 years." she lied,  
and she lied good. Carol frowned at her and sent her nod, wich obviously meant 'Sorry'.

"I'm going to the Grill." Tyler said getting up but was quickly stopped by his mother.

"If you are going out, then you can take Sam and Maddie with you. Show them the town. Introduce them to your friends." Carol said,  
looking at Tyler. He sighed.

" Come on then." he said and led the two out the door. They all got into Tylers car and he sped off. "So are you two like dating or something?" Tyler asked as they stopped at a red light. Maddie chuckled at his curiousity.

"Ye, since we were 13 years old." Maddie said smiling up at Sam. He smiled back and kissed her head softly. Tyler was shocked.

"How can you date someone for like 4 years. I couldn't." he said and looked at Sam. He laughed.

"You just have to let her be the boss." he said Maddie galred at him playfully. Minutes later they arrived at a place called 'The Grill'.  
The three of them got out and headed inside. It was quite busy inside and Tyler led them to the pool tables were a group of teenagers were standing, talking. They turned to see Tyler walking up to them and they all smiled, but their faces grew into confusuin as they saw Sam and Maddie following. A blonde girl walked over to Tyler and hugged him, smiling. He hugged her back and turned around, waiting for Sam and Maddie. The two walked up to teh group; standing next to Tyler.

"Who are they?" a man with raven, black hair asked, eyeing Maddie. Tyler sighed.

"Guys this is my cousin Sam, and his girlfriend Maddie." he said gesturing to the people standing next to him. The blonde chose to speak first.

"I'm Caroline." she said and smiled at them. "And this is Matt, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Elena." Maddie froze as Caroline introduced Elena and Jeremy. Stefan and Damon noticed this and whispered somethign into Elena's ear. Maddie quickly looked away from the three and looked over to Caroline. "So, how long have you been dating?" she asked and every leaned in to hear the answer.

"4 years." Sam said and everyone gasped.

"How could you date a girl for 4 years. I mean its impossible." Matt said and Sam chuckled. No one had yet noticed the couples English accents yet.

"Well, we both like the same things." Sam explained and everyone understood.

"Why did you want Jenna earlier?" Jeremy asked out of the blue. Elena looked at him and glared, she obviously didn't liek the topic.  
Everyone looked at Maddie as she went still.

"Erm, because I needed to talk to her about a old friend of hers." Maddie said, not lieing this time. Jeremy still wasnt convinced and Stefan, Elena, and Damon didn't looked convinced aswell.

"What was their name?" Elena asked.

"Sarah. Sarah Brighton." Elena gasped at the name and so did everyone else. Sam looked around confused at everyones horrified expressions.

"Jenna always talked about Sarah and her daughter. But she said soemthing about Sarah not being who she seems."  
Elena said obviously trying to hide the supernatural atmosphere. It wasn't working though. Sam and Maddie already knew about Vampires and Witches and Werewolves. They had known since Sarah started acting wierd last year.

"If you are on about the fact that she is a vampire then she has definetly changed." Everyoen looked at Maddie skeptically,  
wich made her feel uncomfortable. Stefan stepped infront of Elena, protecting her.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked as Maddie laughed slightly. She looked up at everyone and felt the need to explain.

"I know because she has been my guardian for the past 17 years." Maddie said looking at Elena. Elena looked horrified and whispered one word.

"TWIN!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I know that I didn't put an authors note in the last chapter...I forgot lol... anyway this is chapter 2 and i hope you like it. And please R&R thanx x ;D

* * *

Everyone stood there in shock when Elena whispered 'twin'. Nobody knew what was going on, Sam shifted uneasily by the silence among the group- but Maddie just smiled. Nobody knew why Elena whispered that word, onviously Elena had been keeping secrets. Elena walked over to Maddie and hugged her tightly, feeling the need to cry. Maddie returned the hug t everyone's confused expressions. Jeremy was the first to speak.  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked as Elena stood next to Maddie. Maddie smiled and blushed tomatoe red when everyone looked at her. This made Elena chuckle softly.

"Well Jer, remember when Aunt Jenna told us about a girl that was in our family but was seperated by birth?" Elena asked,  
she waited until he spoke...but he didn't, he merely just nodded. "Well that girl was my twin sister, Maddie." Elena smiled as everyone were trying to get it through their heads. Maddie knew it was the right thing, coming back. She felt that tingly feeling that she felt when they entered Mystic Falls. Bonnie smiled and walked up to Maddie, giving her a tight hug.

"Any friend- or sister- of Elenas is a friend of mine." she said and Maddie smiled at her. Wow, she was making friends already.

"I know, since we know nothing about you two lets ask you some questions." Caroline said, and guided them to a booth big enough for all of them. "Right, Sam , you first." Caroline said and bagan the questioning.

"Accent. Real or fake?"

"Real."

"When did you and Maddie meet?"

"First day of Secondry School when we were thirteen." Maddie smiled deeply at this, remembering the day they had met.

"How are you related to Tyler?"

"My mom and his mom are sisters."

"All right then. Maddie your turn." Caroline declared and Maddie sighed nervously.

"When did you move to England?"

"When I was 9."

"Where did you live before you moved to England?"

"Mystic Falls."

" How did you know that Elena was your twin?"

"Well, when I was 15, Sarah was Skyping Jenna and I heard them saying that one day they would re-unite me and Elena."

"Why did you come now?"

"Because Sarah wouldn't let me go until I was 18, and Sam offered to come with me, but there were a few conditions." Maddie said and looked up to Sam, blushing and smiling.

"Does Isobel know that you are here?" everyone leaned in skeptically, waiting for an answer.

"No. No she doesn't." Maddie looked down, ashamed but that was when Elena spoke up.

"Well you and Sam can stay at my house if you like, I mean we have got a spare room that you could have and maybe Sam can sleep on the couch." Elena said and everyone looked at her, she didn't know why everyone were looking at her, until Caroline spoke.

"Seriously Elena. Don't you see that one of teh conditions was that they share the same bed." Caroline asked astounded at her best friends clueless-ness. Maddie chuckled and rested her head on Sams shoulder, smiling sheepishly at Elena. All Elena did was chuckle as she remembered the times when Stefan slept over.

"Well sorry I wasn't really thinking of that right now." Elena said and everyone laughed. They all talked till 11 o'clock when everyone went their seperate ways. Sam and Maddie climbed into Elenas car while Stefan got in the front, and Damon following in the car behind.

"Thanks again for letting us stay Elena, it means a lot." Maddie said when the car pulled up infront of the house. Everyone got out and Damon got out of his sleek, black car. They all walked into the grand house and Maddie stopped to take in the decor of the house. It was very cosy.

"I'll show you to your room." Jeremy said as he led Sam and Maddie to the spare room at the end of the hall. The Gilbert boy opened the door to reveal a big room with lime green walls, a king-sized bed in the far corner of the room and a brown wardrobe with dresser and night stand to match. Jeremy left the couple to get settled in as soon as they set foot in the room. Maddie looked around smiling, Sam did the same.

"I like it." Sam said. He immediately walked over to the large bed and jumped on it, his hands behind his head, looking up at the cieling.

"It's definitely bigger than your bed back home." Maddie said and layed down on the bed next to her boyfriend- cuddling up to his side.  
They could stay like this forever but there was a knock on the door, snapping them out of what ever trance they were in.  
Maddie looked to see who was at the door to see a middle-aged man with shaggy blonde hair peering in, a big smile on his face.  
The red-head sat up and beckoned him to come in, so he did.

"Hi, you must be Maddie. I'm Alaric, new Guardian of the other two since Jenna passed." a tear slipped down Alaric's eye and Maddie got up and hugged him tightly, he returned the hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I got told that if Jenna passed before I could speak to her I need to ask you." Maddie said and Alaric nodded, the air just got a little tense. "Well we are going to bed, Night." Sam sat up then and watched Alaric shut the door.  
Maddie smiled and walked over to the brown haired boy and kissed his lips softly before grabbing a pair of PJ shorts and a tank top.  
Once ready she returned to the bedroom to see Sam already changed with nothing on but his boxers. She climbed into bed with him and they quickly fell asleep side-by-side.

DREAM...

She was running through a cemetery, mist crawled along the floor and the moon glittered in the jet black sky. Maddie was running, and she didn't know why. There were sounds everywhere... twigs snapping, owls hooting, footsteps chasing after her. She looked back to see who was chasing her when no one was there, the next thing she knew was that she was on the ground. She had tripped over a branch and something was coming closer to her. Maddie couldn't scream, her voice was stuck in her throat.  
The figure came closer and stopped a couple of inches away from her. It nelt down to reveal a face with black veins under the eyes and sharp canines coming out of its mouth. Thats when it thrusted its head back ready for the attack...

* * *

Thanx for reading you guys please reveiw and tell me what you wouldlike to happen coz i wanna hear what your ideas are I will update tomorrow if possible :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys sorry that this took so long, been a bit busy to write, well this chapter is Elena and Maddie's birthday party please read and reveiw

* * *

Maddie sat up in bed, sweat sticking to her face. She looked out of her open window and saw that it was pitch, black outside.  
She looked around the room and then layed eyes on her sleeping Boyfriend, his bare-chest heaving up and down. His muscles sculptured like a god. Maddie looked around the room again but saw a figure in the corner. She focused her vision on it and leaned to turn her lamp. As soon as the lamp clicked, light filled the room, making Sam stir in his sleep. Maddie looked back to the corner and there was nothing there. She shrugged the feeling off and turned the lamp off- falling back to sleep. Sam awoke with Maddie crawled up to his muscualer chest. He smiled and closed his eyes, day-dreaming. Elena woke up not 10 minutes later and thought she would check on her 'sister' and Sam. She peered through the door to find Sam with his hands behind his head and Maddie curled up to the side. She chuckled softly and lightly and tip-toed down stairs. Jeremy was already in the kitchen making coffee. Elena walked over to him and smiled. He smiled back and nodded over to the living room were Damon and Stefan were sat. She smiled at them and sat down between them.

"Is Maddie and Sam awake yet?" Damon asked looking towards the staircase.

"No not yet but you could go wake them up if you like." Elena replied sipping some coffee. Damon smiled at this and walked up stairs. He opened teh door and silently walked over to the bed were Sam and Maddie were sleeping. Damon toke no notice of the boy but just stared at the red-head. He didn't know why but he had secretly took quite a shine to her. He shook Sam and he immediatly woke up, looking at Damon confused.

"Time to get up." Damon said and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Sam to wake up his sleeping beauty. Sam shook Maddie softly and she stirred before fluttering her eyes open, smiling at him.

"Mornin'" she said lazily and kissed him on the cheek. Sam smiled and kissed her back.

"Morning. Damon said that we have to get up now." Maddie groaned and pulled herself out of bed, walking over to her wardrobe. She pulled out some dark blue shorts and a almost-see-through white top and put them on, fixing her hair into a ponytail while Sam wore a white, polo shirt and some dark jeans. The two walked downstairs holding hands while everyone looked at them smiling.

"Morning sleepy heads." Elena said and the two just smiled in return and sat down on the seat opposite her.

"Oh one more thing." Sam said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, and handed it to Maddie. "Happy Birthday Mads." he said and looked at Maddie while she opened it. Maddie opened the box warily and saw a silver chain with a blue saphire on the end. Hanging off of te saphire was the letter 'M'. Maddie looked at Sam and hugged him smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen before. Sam put the necklace around Maddie's neck and tied it. She looked stunning with it on.

"Thank you Sam. And Happy Birthday Elena." Maddie said and smiled at Elena giving her a card with $70 in. The older twin opened the card and gasped at how much money was in it. Maddie smiled at her reaction.

"You didn't have to give me $70." Elena said shocked, Sam laughed as did Maddie.

"We halved it. I thought of it as a 'Happy Birthday' slash 'It's nice to meet you' present." Elena looked at Maddie and smiled,  
getting up and giving her a hug. Maddie quickly returned the hug, because for some reason it felt right- almost like they had never been seperated. Maddie let go of the hug and looked at Elena, who smiled at her.

"Well, mine and Tyler's birthday prsent to you is a party and you two are coming to the boarding house to help get it ready."  
Caroline said and Maddie and Elena looked at Caroline, confused. Elena's face lit up in realisation.

"She's throwing us a birthday party and she wants us to help set it up." Elena replied and I looked between Caroline and Elena.  
Why does she want us to help? Can't she just do it herself? Maddie thought to herself.

"Okay then, when are we going?" Maddie said and Carolien smiled in response.

"Now!" and with that Caroline was dragging Elena and Maddie out of the house by their arms. She dragged them into the car whilst Tyler got into the drivers seat. Maddie and Elena looked at eachother and shared a look. Caroline got into the passenger seat and Tyler started the car. The drive to the boarding house was silent but it only lasted 10 minutes as the car pulled up to the gigantic house.

"WOW!" was all Maddie could say. She had never seen a house this big yet ordinary before. She walked in with Elena and took in the decor of the house. It was 70's retro yet it had a good touch to it. She would be happy to live here. Caroline and Tyler walked into what Maddie guessed was the Parlor. She walked in and saw boxes of crisps and plastic cups everywhere. Caroline went over to the table with Elena and started unwrapping cups while Tyler poored crisps into bowls. Maddie felt useless as everyone was doing something. "Erm. What should I do?" she asked and Caroline looked at her, thinking.

"You can help Tyler with the food." she said and pointed to Tyler, he smiled and beckoned her to come over. So she did just that.  
She started to unpack some alcohol.

"Erm, happy birthday Maddie." Tyler said and Maddie smiled at him.

"Thank You. So are you and Caroline like... together?" she said and Tyler looked confused, whatwas she talking about?

"No. There is nothing between me and Caroline, she has just been helping me with some stuff." he said and Maddie nodded in response, a silence fell among the two, so they listened to Caroline and Elena. Elena phone started to ring.

"It's Bonnie." with that she left the room.

"Hey, Care, I'm gonna go get changed if I wanna pick up Sophie in time." he said and Caroline looked at him in disbelief.

"Sophie. Slutty Sophie is your date!"

"Hey, it's been a little slow in that... departement." Caroline just waved him off, so now it was only Maddie and Caroline.

"So, you and Sam, huh. What's it like?" she asked and Maddie gave her a confused look. "You know, dating a english guy."  
Maddie thought of a response but she just couldn't think of one.

"Well, it's like any normal relationship, just the fact that we come from England." Caroline nodded. Now it was time for Maddie to do the questioning.

"What's the thing with you and Tyler?" Maddie smirked as Csrolien went shy.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the glances you give eachother. The hurt look in your eyes when he said he was taking this 'Sophie' girl to the party tonight." Caroline didn't want to talk about this.

"It's just I don't think that Sophie is a good choice for Tyler, that's all." Maddie nodded and dropped the subject, she spent all day in the boarding house, helping Caroline and Elena set things up. The party started at 7, so at 5 Maddie went 'home' to get changed. She looked stunning. She wore a spaghetti strap, blue silk dress that was short at the front but floor lenght at the back. She also wore the necklace that Sam had given her and a bracelet that had saphires incrusted in it. Her shoes were also blue high-heels. Maddie walked downstairs to be greeted by a handsome Sam, he wore black jeans and a white button-up shirt. The two walked out of the house together and got into Sam's sports car- he had gotten it while Maddie was at the boarding house. The drive there was silent but once they got to the boarding house they couldn't hear themselves think.

Maddie got out of the car and walked into the house, her hand intwined with Sam's. Girls everywhere were looking at the couple in awe. The two looked stunning together. Maddie found Elena with Damon, pouring herself a drink, so she decided to talk with her.

"Great party Elena." Elena looked at Maddie and smiled, hugging her.

"It's your party aswell, the banner does say 'Happy Birthday Elena and Maddie!'" Maddie looked at the banner and saw that Elena was right. Suddenly people started to rush to the living room. Must be time for the cake. Elena and Maddie pushed past the crowd to get to the front, Damon and Sam following. What they saw was a cake that was red on one side and blue on th other side.  
On the red side it said 'Happy Birthday Elena' in blue icing, on the blue side it said 'Happy Birthday Maddie' in red icing. Caroline stood infront of the cake and took the twins' hands, dragging them infront of the cake.

"Right everyone, I want you all to say a happy birthday to Elena and Maddie." Caroline shouted out to everyone but before they could cheer for the two girls a boy interrupted.

"Who is Maddie?" Maddie started to blush so she looked to the floor, Caroline sighed and spoke up.

"This is Maddie, Elena's long lost-recently found twin sister." Carolien pointed to Maddie and everyoen cheered for the two. For Maddie the rest of the party went in a blur.

Everyone had left and it was just Stefan, Damon, Sam, Elena and Maddie in the boarding house.

"Right well we are gonna go." Sam said and waved bye to everyone and left teh house, Maddie following. The red paint on Sam's car shone in the moonlight as the car sped down the silent roads of Mystic Falls. Suddenly something ran infront of the car, forcing Sam to slam the breaks and crash into a tree. Smoke was everywhere and neitehr Sam or Maddie were conscious.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please reveiw, i feel like i need more reveiws because i feel like no one likes the story lol next chapter will be up soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys sorry that i ahvent uploaded in ages i truly apologize, anyway sorry that this chapter isnt very long but i thought that it waa a perfect place to end it anyway thanx fr all the reveiws and alerts. Please enjoy this chapter and reveiws needed.

Maddie's eyes fluttered open slowly as she took in her surroundings. It was pitch black and smoke were everywhere. Her head hurt immensely, she lifted her hand up to were the pain was and inspected it in the little light that she had. Her fingers were coated in blood. She turned her head slowly, wincing at the pain. Sam was sat there, breathing slightly, his eyes closed shut. His nose had blood running down it. Maddie shook him but he didn't bugde, suddenly she heard movment to her other side. Her head turned and there was a figure walking towards them. Maddie started to panic frantically, doing her best to unbuckle her seat belt but it wouldn't bugde. The figure was getting closer by the second. Maddie didn't know wether it was male or female, human or supernatural, good or evil. All she knew was that it was walking towards her.

She looked up as it was barely 20 metres away, and looking down once agan, trying to get the seat belt to unbuckle. After a couple of tries it unclicked and Maddie looked up but the figure wasn't there. She looked around, desperately trying to spot the mysterious thing. She heard a groan from her left and looked to see Sam stir slightly, his eyes still shut. Maddi shook him again and again he did not bugde. Suddenly the figure was next to the car, inchs away from Maddie, she stared up at it in fear. It just chuckled and stretched its hand out to tuck a lose piece of hair behind her ear. Maddie went stiff when its hand carssed her cheek. Sh tried to speak but no words came out. So she tried again.

"Who are you?" she stuttered, which only made him laugh.

"Well, little gem, that is for me to know and I am sure you will find out later." Maddie looked up at him confused. Did he just call her 'little gem'? The person cleared his throat, snapping her out of hr thoughts. The man opened the door and dragged Maddie out by her arm. She gaspd at the pain in her head when he threw her to the ground. The man stood up and clickd his fingers. As soon as he clicked his fingers two more people came out of the woods and walked over to Maddie, crouching down to her eye level. She lookd at both of them as they grabbed her arms and pinned her to the cold gravel.

The man who had called Maddie a 'little gem' walked to the other side of the car and snapped Sam seat belt, lifting him out the car and flinging him over his shoulder. He then walked to were Maddie was currently pinned to the road and gestured for the other two drag Maddie up. She stood up straight and looked him in the eye, seeing nothing but a bitter site of evil.

"Lewis, Jack, get hold of her and follow me." the man said and the two goons who were called Lewis and Jack grabbed her upper arms and dragged her along the road. They walked in silence for about 15 minutes before Maddie decided to talk.

"So, what's your name?" she said and the man infront just chuckled at her question.

"My name is Nate and no you do not know me." Maddie just nodded in response whilst trying to think about what else to say.

"What do you want with me?" pure curiosity and fear was laced in her voice wich made Nate turn around, smirking. She just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Lewis and Johny still had a hold on her arms and she had to admit, it hurt.

"Well Maddie what I want with you is for you to shut up and do as you are told." he said, adding a bit of dominace in his voice.  
Maddie acknowlegded his answer and decided to just say one more thing.

"I will shut up if you tell these two morons to loosen their grip because they are hurting me." she said and smirked, looking at Nate the whole time. He nodded to Lewis and Jack to loosen their grip. She rubbed her arms before following Nate again. The walk took another 15 minutes until they came to a creepy looking warehouse. Nate kicked the door open and layed Sam on the floor, Maddie soon came in with Lewis infront of her and Jack behind her. She looked around the warehouse. It looked more like a place to just chill instead of an abandoned warehouse.

Jack grabbed Maddie and sat her on a chair while Lewis put her hands behind the chair and tied them together with rope. He then got her legs and tied them to the two front chair legs. Maddie was all tied up and couldn't move, so she just looked at Nate confusedly. He chuckled and sat down on the sofa opposite her.

"What is this place?" Maddie asked, trying to make conversation. She really didn't know what was going to happen to her or Sam. She knew that screaming was useless as they were in the middle of nowhere. She waited for his answer.

"This is where I come to have some 'fun' with my friends." he said and smiled at her, sending shivers down her spine. She had no clue for what he meant by 'fun', but she was guessing that she would find out soon.

"Well, why am I tied up?" he looked at her and smiled, walking over to her. He strided gracefully and stood behind her chair, his face inches from hers, his lips nearly touching her ear.

"To make sure you don't run away." he chuckled in her ear and walked back to his couch, Maddie couldn't get what he just said out of her head. The way his voice sent sparks through her whole body. There was a thud outside of the room which caused Nate to look towards the door. A tall man walked through the door with another man trailing behind him. The both of them were incredibly handsome. The second man looked towards Maddie and smiled at her before sitting on the couch beside Nate.

The first man of the two decided to speak first. "Wow Nate, looks like you picked up a stunner tonight, where did you find her?"  
Maddie sighed and just looked at Nate. He laughed slightly and answered the man who spoke.

"Well, Jake I was just walking through the woods when I found her and the boy just sat in their car." Nate lyed and his friends believed him. Maddie couldn't believe what she just heard, she was not standing for this.

"What? No you didn't. You stood infront of the road and we crashed the car and then you dragged us out the car and brought us here." she said and the two men looked at her suprised. Nate stood up and walked over to her, cupping her face harshly and forcing her to look at him.

"Do not talk to me like that. Your lucky that your precious boyfriend is still alive, one more word out of you and I will kill him. Do you understand?" he said and let got of her face, Maddie fell silent and just watched Nate make his way back over to the couch. The second man then started to talk.

"Aww, come on Nate, she is a fiesty one, treat her with respect and I bet she will do whatever you want. Isn't that right sweetheart?" they all looked at her then and she didn't know what to say.

"I don't do what people tell me to do." she said and shot a glare to Nate. Why was she here and what did they want? Suddenly Nate and Jake walked out of the room with Jack and Lewis following. Maddie was left with the still unconscious Sam and the second man who she still did not know the name of. "Sorry I didn't get your name." she said and he smiled at her.

"Adam, and I'm geussing that you are Elena Gilberts sister." Maddie looked at him confused as to why he knew this.

"How do you know that?"

"It's a very small town Maddie. News gets around fast." Maddie nodded, just as she was about to say something, Nate, Jake,  
Lewis and Jack came in, locking all the doors. Lewis walked over to where Maddie was sat and untied her from the chair. She pulled her hands infront of her and rubbed her wrists. She stayed sat down waiting for any of the men to make the first move.  
A groan came from the corner of the room and Maddie saw Sams eyes slowly open. She ran to him and pulled him into her lap.  
He looked around his surroundings, confusion masking his face. Maddie rocked him back and forth calmly, his head rested in her chest.

"Maddie, where are we?" he said and Maddie sighed.

"I don't know, but we can't get out." she looked towards the couch were Nate was watching the two skeptically. Maddie shot a glare at him and sta against the wall. Sam sta next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder allowing her to quickly fall asleep.

* * *

Thanx for reading peoples i dont know where to take this story so some ideas would be nice but i would also like to know if you would like me to continue or not. Also i will do my best to upload this week becuase my school is on half term break lol love you guys

PEACE OUT

Danika x


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so this is chapter 5 and I hope you like it i kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter so i tried my best to come up with soem on the spot anyway please read and reveiw thanx guys

Danika X

* * *

Maddie stirred in her sleep, tossing her head from side to side, the bitter cold of where ever she was seeping through her skin. Her eyes slowly opened and she found her head rested on Sam's shoulder, his head resting back against the wall. Maddie sat up and looked around the room that she was currently in. She thought that last night was just a dream, not that it actually happened. As she looked around she noticed that Lewis and Jack were not in the room, but Nate, Jake, and Adam were slouched on the couch with blood bags in each of their hands. Maddie groaned in pain as she sat up more and Nate looked towards her, smirking.

"She's finally awake, huh?" Maddie just wanted to smack that sadistic smirk off that pricks face. She hated him so much and she knew nothing about him. The way he just smirks at you could make a baby cry. He stood up and walked over to her, bending down to her eye level. Maddie turned her head so she didn't have to look at him. Nate stretched his hand out and grabbed her chin- forcing her to look at him.

"What did you dream about little gem?" Maddie couldn't believe that she just heard that. She should kick him i the balls and run, but she couldn't do that.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"I dreamt that you let me go." Maddie quickly lied but he seemed to buy it.

"We both know that that's not going to happen." Jake started laughing and walked over to were Nate was crouched. The tall man crouched next to Nate and put his hand in Maddie's. He slowly helped her up and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin rested on her shoulder. Maddie stiffened when she felt his breath down her neck. What was he doing?

"While your here, sweetheart, I think you should be generous and give us just a little bite." before Maddie could respond a pair of teeth had sunken into her neck, sucking the blood from her body. He only fed on her for a few moments before pushing her to the ground like some rag doll. Jake walked over to the couch and sat down next to Adam, looking at him.

"Would you like a bite brother, her blood is breath-taking, I didn't think I was going to stop." when she heard that her heart stopped for a brief second, fear making it's self clear in her eyes. Adam walked over to her, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead softly, mouthing the words 'I'm Sorry'. And with that his teeth stabbed at the other side of her neck. He quickly let go and cleaned the blood from his mouth, smiling.

"Wonderful, isn't she?" Adam turned to see Nate dragging Sam's limp body across the floor and dumping it in a corner. Maddie looked at the three vampires in confusion. What was going on? "I've had the honor of feeding from her many months ago."

Again Maddie was confused.

"How, I've never seen you before?" Nate chuckled and led Maddie to a comfy armchair across the room, not to far from the couch. Maddie made herself comfy and listened to Nate's story.

"When you were 17 you were on a school trip to London, going to see a play I think. Now... what was it called?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Maddie said and looked up to him, confused. Nate smiled and continued.

"Yes, well, when you were watching the play you were sat next to the most handsome man ever!" he beamed and Adam scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself Nate, you know that I am the most handsome in this town." Nate glared at him and looked back towards Maddie.

"Lovely play, I remember that you enjoyed it very much. Anyway afterwards you were walking out with your friends when I asked to talk to you in private. You followed me into a back alley and that is when I fed on you. Delicious. After I was done I let you walk back to your friends but you collapsed right in front of them. Hit your head and all memories form that night. Poof!" After Nate told his story, everyone looked at Maddie. She never knew why she didn't remember anything from that night.

"You bastard!" she yelled, venom lacing her voice. Her sudden outburst didn't affect him one bit. He just walked towards her and put a choke hold on her bloody neck. She whimpered slightly in pain as she was bashed against the wall, Nate's teeth bared viciously at her.

"What did I say? Never talk to me like that again!" he shouted, Maddie shut her eyes as she found it hard to breath. It was only then that Nate noticed that she was losing breath. He let go and walked back over to were Sam was. Maddie gripped her throat, trying to gain breath. She still didn't know what he was doing with Sam.

"What are you doing with Sam?" Nate let go of the life-less body and walked over to Maddie-again. She backed up out of fear until he cornered her. An evil glint were in his icy blue eyes.

"He is dead, little gem, I'm cleaning the mess." once he said that he walked back over to Sam. Maddie couldn't believe what he just told her. Tears started to flow down her face and she couldn't help but cry needlessly. Her boyfriend was dead. As in dead-dead. Pure anger covered her body but the feeling of loss covered it. Maddie couldn't stop crying even if she wanted to. This day couldn't get any worse. Maddie felt like her world just came tumbling down on her. What was she going to do. What was she going to tell people.

"Did you kill him?" she couldn't help but ask and all Nate did was nod with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. She couldn't help but look down, not surprised by his answer. "Why?" was all she could manage to say at the moment.

"Because he kept on saying how he is going to kill us to save you and that you will never belong to anybody else but him blah, blah, blah." anger yet again boiled through Maddie's veins as Nate discarded Sam's death as just loosing a penny. She didn't want to look at him anymore, hell she didn't want anything t do with him. But she didn't know how she would get out.

"What are you going to do now?" Maddie's voice was incredibly quiet and fearful. She felt her heart ache as she had no time for mourning over her lover. Guilt clouded her mind that she couldn't tell anyone that Sam was gone. One thing was certain though... Nate (who ever he was) was a cold-hearted monster. Maddie awaited an answer from the monster in front of her.

"I am going to bury this and them two are going to take you somewhere else for the trade." once he finished he was gone in a blur. Trade? What trade? Maddie was starting to get really scared now as Jake began to drag her off the floor. His grip on her arm was forcing it to go numb, it was like he had no feelings at all, his heart just something hollow in his body. Adam then got up from the couch and walked next to his brother.

"Now brother, she is human, loosen your grip." Jake looked at the younger male and snickered, he obviously was the more heartless one of the two. He let go of her arm and tossed the red-head to Adam.

"Well if you care about her so much, you make sure she comes." he said and stormed off in a pout. Maddie just stood there and looked at Adam. He had no expression on his face. He watched his brother storm out of the building and turned to Maddie.

"Listen. I don't want to be doing this, so I won't drag you, you can walk on your own free will. Just please don't try anything funny because my brother has no patience." Adam told her softly and linked his arm with hers, walking to the door with her. Maddie liked Adam better, he was kind, but he had some similarities with his brother. Which scared her incredulously.

"So. What do you want to talk about?" Maddie asked, trying to start a conversation.

"You. Your hopes and dreams."

"Well, if I ever get out of here, I would like to start a singing buisness. I've always loved to sing but I probably won't be able to make fame and fortune so I would like to teach teenagers to still sing but have a plan B for if they don't make it to stardom." Adam looked at Maddie in awe.

"That is very inspirational. And I'm sorry about Sam, I had no idea that Nate was going to kill him." Maddie could here the remorse in his voice. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"What about you, when were you turned?"

"I was turned 15th August in the year 1745, my birthday." Wow, he is old, Maddie thought to herself.

"How old were you, you know, on your birthday?"

"I was 18. Engaged to a beautiful, sweet, kind girl called Sky."

"Did you love her?"

Adam hesitated before answering. "No, I have never found the right person yet." Maddie felt more o a friendship to his boy now, like they had known eachother for years.

"If you don't mind me asking, how were you turned?" Maddie looked at the vampire and he chuckled lightly.

"I met this girl, she was new in town. My brother liked her, I knew that. I, however, just wanted to be friends, yet she kept on trying to make me love her. And I still refused. Then at my party she tried to seduce me but I pushed her away. She fed me her blood and snapped my neck. My brother found me and then the girl did the same to him. She ruined my life." Maddie thought that she was going to cry at any moment, but managed to keep them back.

"What was her name?" she regretted asking that as soon as the words left her mouth. Adam knew how she felt so he re-assured her.

"No. It's okay, I would have done the same thing if it was switched. Anyway her name was Beth." Maddie was about to reply when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked around to notice that they were outside, standing in front of a car.

"Get in little gem." Maddie didn't notice Nate standing there, but she knew not to make him angry. She slid in the back of the car with Adam behind her. Nate and Jake got in the front and started driving. Maddie didn't know where they were going and she remembered that they said something about a trade earlier.

"What's the trade?" Everyone looked at her except Nate, who was driving. But that didn't stop him from answering.

"The trade is were humans get traded to other vampires, a bit like a slave trade." Maddie was shocked. She didn't want to be traded, she had only just found her sister. Begun to live her life.

"Why did you pick me for your stupid trade. What did I do to you?" Maddie looked at Nate in confusion.

"You didn't do anything, little gem, but a friend of mine wants you, and I'm not giving you to him unless he pays." the 18 year old was shocked. She was not a piece of furniture that you can just sell. She kept silent for the rest of the journey, wishing that she was at home, with Elena. The car finally stopped in front of a large building that looked closed. Nate and Jake got out and dragged Maddie out by her hair, Adam getting out the car soon after. The four of them walked in to see that the building was just like a hotel.

Nate went over to the front desk and signed a piece of paper. He walked over to them and smiled.

"The room is already, follow me." Maddie was astounded that they had the nerve to book a room and act like everything was hunky dory. Nate unlocked the door to what looked like a 5-star room. They walked in and the room was breath-taking. There were three beds in the room- two singles and one double. Maddie quickly ran to the double-sized bed and shouted...

"I call dibs!"

"Dibs on what?" that was Adam. Maddie tried to keep in her laughter before she spoke.

"Dibs on the double-bed. I get since I'm the one who is getting Traded!" Nate smiled at how feisty Maddie was being. He liked this side of her.

"Fine, you can have that bed, but, since you're the girl, one of us gets to share it with you." Maddie thought about screaming but she really didn't want to make him mad.

"What? My boyfriend was just killed and you expect me to share a bed with one of you. No fucking way." Maddie sat with her back against the wall, her arms across her chest, with her lip pouted. Nate sighed and gave in.

"Fine, as long as you don't wine about anything until your traded." Maddie nodded, trying not to show the fear that was bottledup inside of her. What was she going to do, she was being traded for gods sake. Maddie still did not understand **why **she was being traded and to who? She ahd to find out more info.

"Who am I getting to traded to?" Maddie kept her had low, awaiting for an answer. She waited a couple of moments before lifting her head, to see Nate, Jake and Adam just staring at her. She cleared her throat, showing them that she wanted an answer.

"A very sweet girl called Katerina wants you for some buisness." Katerina? Where had she heard that name before? Maddie tried to remember, but she couldn't. So she shrugged it off and sighed heavily. What to do now?

"Well, what are we doing now?" Adam smirked at her curiosity. Jake glared at his brother before he spoke.

"Nate's ordering room service for you." Jake sounded so heartless and cold that it actually scared Maddie. She smiled in acknowledgement. Adam returned the smile and closed his eyes, humming a tune to himself. Jake was watching the tv on the arm chair. Nate was stood next to the telephone on the night stand, talking into it. She was officially bored.

Maddie jut stared up at the cieling, imagining what would be happening in Mystic Falls right now. What Caroline and Bonnie and Elena wpuld be doing. If Matt and Tyler were working out or if Stefan and Damon were fighting. She really wished that she could see them. Although she had only known them for about a week, they were all like family, except for Elena and Jeremy who were family. Suddenly Maddie's phone buzzed from inside her pocket. She forgot that she had her phone.

"Erm, I'm just going to the bathroom." Maddie said and walked rto the bathroom, locking the door before any of them could answer back. Maddie got her phoen out and opened the text. It was from Caroline.

**_Hey, where you been. Ring_ me!**

Maddie closed the text and dialed Caroline's number. Caroline was a vampire so Maddie decided to whisper into the phone. Caroline pickedup after the second ring.

"Hello, Maddie, where are you?"

"I think I'm in chicago or something, but I need your help." Maddie whispered in hushed tones into the phone.

"Anything, what's wrong?" Maddie took a deep breath before speaking.

"The night of my party Sam and I were in a car crash and then these three vampires kidnapped us then put us in a abandoned warehouse. Then when I woke up this morning we were still there then two fo them fed on me. And then the one that didn't feed on me he..." Maddie had to pause to regain her thoughts. " He killed Sam wile I was asleep." Maddie heardCaroline gasp, and she couldn't help the tears that strolled down her face freely. Suddenly there was knoc on the door and Nate spoke.

"What you doing in there, little gem?" Caroline heard what the person said and gave a confused look into the phone.

"Maddie who was that and why did he call you little gem?" There was another knock on the door but Maddie ignored. Nate was getting mad and he could hear a conversation in there.

"He's the one who killed Sam." As soon as Maddie finished her sentence the door was kicked down to reveal a very angry Nate on the otherside. He stormed in and threw Maddie on the floor, causing her to scream through the phone.

"Maddie, what's going on? Maddie?" Nate looked from Maddie to the phone and picked it up.

"Sorry, little gem is otherwise occupied." before Caroline could respond the line went dead. Nate crushed teh phone in his hand and dropped it on the floor. He looked at Maddie, fury writen all over his face. He bent down and again grabbed her by the arm, dragging her tiny body out the bathroom and using his vampire strenght to throw her against the wall and on the bed. She groaned in pain as her head hit the hard wall. "You shouldn't of done that little gem." And with that Maddie was pinned to the bed, Nate on top of her, his teeth bared.

Before he could attack a girl about Maddie's age walked in and paused when she saw what was going on. Maddie turned to look at her and she gasped.

"Elena?"

* * *

Thanx for reading guys and I am so sorry about Sam dieing but there will be a twist to that later on and i felt like i should write a considerable large chapter coz my other ones arent very long. I thought this one wa slong coz it took me two days to write lol. Any way the next chapter will be up soon and the trade and all that will become clear in the next chapter. Please reveiw guys because i have just decided to try and get over 50 reveiws for thsi story

Thanx peoples cya later

Danika X


End file.
